


Chores

by unicornball



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Harry found an interesting way to do his chores.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chores

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Rated for mature content/language._   
>  _So... the strangest things pop into my mind when I let it wander. I was loading the dryer and BAM! this popped in my head. I haven't a clue why, probably because I've thought about doing it myself a time or two (er, the nude bit, not the shagging bit), but it always seems to occur to me during winter and when I'm so totally not going to follow through. Too cold. This is gonna be a short little Harry/Draco piece; pre-existing relationship, basically PWP and most likely rather silly. This is posted on another site, but this is the unedited (explicit) version._   
>  _Enjoy! :)_

Draco sighs happily, relieved and ridiculously thrilled to be home, and sets his padded case on the dining room table with a soft 'thump'. He takes a few more steps and pauses, cocking his head and listening for his fiancé. His brows pinch slightly when he hears thumping and a muffled grunt from on of the other rooms. Slowly, he makes his way towards the noise, cautiously listening the entire time as mumbled curses and a soft metallic slam sounds. His face breaks out into a grin, unable to help himself, when he hears another curse muttered by his temperamental fiancé. As he reaches the doorway, he stops suddenly, blinking rapidly at the sight before him.

Harry.

Standing completely naked.

In the laundry room.

Feeling someone behind him, Harry turns just his shoulders to look behind him and grins at a stunned Draco. He doesn't say anything yet, fighting off a flush at being ogled so damn hard it makes his skin tingle pleasantly. It certainly isn't the first time he finds himself completely naked in front of the man, far from it, but he still can't help reacting to the intense gaze. It's like he's being eaten by that intense steely gaze... Giving up on fighting the urge to squirm, he focuses back on his task, standing on his tiptoes (and giving Draco a fantastic view of his muscles flexing) to put the detergent away. He looks behind himself again, rolling his eyes this time at the very distracted blonde. Draco almost looks ridiculous with the gaping mouth, soft panting breaths and intense focus. 

Draco tries not to gape. It's hard though, mostly just from pure surprise. He stifles a soft moan as his eyes firmly stay glued to Harry's arse, a delicious little dimple marring the perky arse cheek from the way he's turned. He feels his mouth water and his fingers twitch a bit, both with the urge to be on Harry's arse. "Uh..."

"Hey," Harry says, turning around fully, gracing Draco with a full-on view of his naked body. He is still a bit flushed but it's definitely from pleasure now. "What's up?" he asks, as if he isn't standing in their laundry room completely starkers -like it's a normal, everyday occurrence. On the plus side, Draco's sudden appearance has made him completely forget the pain in his toe from viciously stubbing it earlier as he hopped around clumsily, taking his jeans off. He rests his hands on his hips at Draco's lack of response and nearly lets out a very unmanly giggle at his blank-faced lover. He had never seen the blonde look so… vacant before. It isn't like Draco hasn't seen him naked before…

Draco blinks, his eyes nearly drying out from remaining open so long. He regretfully takes his eyes off Harry's half-hard cock (sadly, mournfully _only_ half-hard... for now) and looks up, meeting Harry's green gaze. "What the hell are you doing?" he finally asks, amused more than anything. He nearly pouts when Harry returns his amusement, ready to sulk at being the source of amusement. But, honestly, if Harry started doing all the mundane household chores naked, he would never complain again about the lack of house-elves. Hell, he might even help out more often. Maybe. He licks his lips, watching as Harry's chest muscles ripple and bunch languidly with a laugh.

"Laundry," Harry answers, his tone slow and full of _'duh'_ , waving a hand around the small space in demonstration.

Draco rolls his eyes and leans against the doorjamb, crossing his arms and ankles casually. It helps ease the tightness in his trousers and he can lazily look at Harry. "I gathered. Why are you naked?" he asks, his curiosity at its peak. It's so odd; welcomed, but odd. He would never actually complain about Harry being naked. Ever.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Harry says with a shrug. "Really," he stresses at Draco's raised eyebrow. He knows what that means; Draco's thinking him daft. Git. "I mean... any other chore is done the moment you vanish the last bit of dirt or wash the last plate. But there's always _more_ laundry! I mean, you're wearing something all the time!" he explains, throwing his hands up and smirking when Draco's eyes roam his body. He'd be annoyed that Draco probably hasn't heard a word he said but really... he would be doing the same thing if the positions were reversed. (Er... not that Draco does laundry.) Draco could ask for his organs for a potion and he'd happily agree if the blonde asked while completely naked. "So, I figured, if I toss in the clothes I was wearing, it would be all of them and finally! Completely done laundry!" he finishes, sounding rather proud of himself, his hands back on his hips in a triumphant pose. It was only slightly ruined by being completely nude. Honestly, there is only so much dignity one can have in some situations with your bits hanging out. 

Draco hums thoughtfully and gracefully unfolds himself, moving into the room. Carefully measured steps have him stopping a foot away from Harry. "You're completely mental, you know that, right?" he asks, the corner of his lips turning up slightly in a smile. It's rather convoluted but oddly sound logic; not at all a complete surprise when one deals with Harry James Potter. He runs a long finger down Harry's chest and smiles.

"No, I'm a genius," Harry says firmly. "Who else has thought of that? Hmm?"

Draco can only shrug; he hasn't a clue. He doesn't care either. "I haven't a clue, love," he says lazily. He steps closer and rests his hands on Harry's firm chest, his fingers flexing ever-so-slightly against the firm warmth. "So, that's why you're standing here, ever so tempting, completely naked? You're doing _laundry_?" he wants to know as his slides his hands up to Harry's shoulders and down his arms. He loves Harry's arms, they're so damn sexy. Just the right amount of muscle...

"Well... yeah. Why else would I be in here?" Harry asks, the _'duh'_ tone back in his voice as he looks around the small room. It's too small to fit anything more than a Muggle washer, dryer and a tiny shelf for laundry odds-n-ends. There are, probably not so surprisingly, quite a few bottles littering the shelf. Draco is fussy about his clothes and there are numerous bottles to prove it.

Draco rolls his eyes, slapping at Harry lightly. "You can be so thick sometimes..." he says with fond amusement. He hums as his hands cup Harry's arse. He loves Harry's arse too. It's perfect in every way. He could probably bounce a Galleon off it...

"I'm in the laundry room, in front of the working washing machine and you ask me what I'm doing… how am _I_ the thick one?" Harry asks, an eyebrow raised. He shifts closer to Draco when he feels wonderfully long fingers fluttering over his arse cheeks and dipping between. It's a fleeting and too light touch to do anything but tease, though. 

Draco sighs and leans down to kiss Harry gently. "Shut up, Harry," he says softly and presses their lips together again, the familiar _hot_ thrill shooting through him as he presses against Harry's naked body. He grins against Harry's lips when he hears a soft moan and slides his hands up into Harry's hair, tugging on the black messy locks gently. "There's still some laundry…" he murmurs, trailing off suggestively, nipping at Harry's neck and ear lobe.

"Nuh uh, I got all of it and… Oh!" Harry gasps, finally catching on. He doesn't waste any more time and quickly strips Draco of his clothes, tossing everything into the washer and letting the lid slam back down with another soft metallic 'thud'. "Ahhh, I can't tell you how accomplished I feel," he says proudly, unable to contain the giggles at Draco's annoyed expression. Merlin, he hates giggling like some girl but sometimes he can't help it. Like now! Who would be able to contain their giggles at the 'pissy Malfoy' face? No one, that's who.

Draco quickly turns, pinning Harry against the washer and smirking when he shrieks as his flesh hits the cool metal. The shriek isn't a pleasant sound but it's slightly better than being _giggled_ at. He usually enjoys any sound that lets him know Harry is happy and enjoying himself but it's rather annoying when it's at _his_ expense. "I'm standing here, naked as you and you're still going on about the sodding laundry?" he asks, an eyebrow raised as he presses his hips against Harry and undulates _just so_.

"Well…uh…" Harry trails off, well aware of the answer Draco wants to hear. "No, I don't give a shit about the sodding laundry." He drapes his arms over Draco's shoulders and nips at his neck. "Now what?" he asks, working his mouth along Draco's neck, humming into the warm skin as it broke into pleasured goosebumps. He rolls his lips over another indignant shriek when he's lifted from the small section of metal his arse had warmed to a new section of cool metal. Again. He arches enough to get a hand in and rub at the chilled area. "Ugh," he whines, wiggling his hips a bit as his arse sticks. He wiggles again when Draco worms a hand under his arse as well and leans in for another kiss. "Wait, are you- No," he says, firmly, once he's pulled away.

Draco pulls back, brows pinched in confusion (and a very small amount of irritation). "No, what?" he asks, stunned Harry would refuse him. He never does! He's even talked the man into a quick shag in one of the cramped loos at the Burrow.

"No, we're not doing it here," Harry specifies and fights the urge to cross his arms over his chest and pout like a child. He rolls his eyes when Draco goes to argue. How much effort would it take to apparate up to their bed? He can't, he gets too distracted around Draco; he would rather not risk splinching his (or Draco's) cock off, thankyouverymuch. "First, it's cramped. Second, no lube. Last, this thing is cold!" he explains, ticking off each reason on a finger. They're all lousy reasons, he knows, but he doesn't quite fancy the idea of being fucked on top of a wobbly washer.

Draco snorts and wraps his hands around Harry's hips and yanks him flush to his now fully hard cock. He circles their hips together, smirking smugly when Harry wiggles against him with a soft needy sound in the back of his throat. Like he could really mean 'no'... "It's not cramped, it's... _cozy_ ," he purrs, letting his hands slide down to knead Harry's arse, nibbling and lick along Harry's neck and shoulder as he does so. He chuckles when Harry makes that needy sound again and arches against like an overly affectionate cat. "And it's warming up..." he trails off, noticing the cool metal was now quite comfortably warm."

"But-"

Draco shushes Harry with a kiss, letting his fingers flutter over his chest and sides, smiling when Harry shivers and presses into him again. "I'm still amazed you completely forget you're a wizard, love." He lightly strokes two fingers down Harry's now fully hard cock. He loves Harry's cock, too. It's the perfect size to suck, wank off, fuck himself on (on random, not-so-frequent occasions). He flutters his pinky over the heavy balls, too, sure Harry would need just a bit more 'convincing'.

"Right," Harry says, feeling his cheeks heat with lust and embarrassment. Lube basically came out of thin air with the way they practice the charm. He can do it wordlessly _and_ wandlessly, which never fails to turn Draco on. The power hungry egomaniac. "Right," he says again, scootching forward when he feels Draco's hands tighten wonderfully on his hips, his thumbs caressing the sensitive crease where his hips meet his thighs. Oh bugger, he's seriously going to allow Draco to bugger him senseless on their sodding washing machine. He pulls away from the kiss just enough to be heard, mumbling against pale, pink lips. "Draco."

Draco hums, kissing a trail down Harry's neck and shoulder as his hands slide under his arse. He hums again with pleasured satisfaction to feel Harry already slick, hot and ready. "Hmm?"

"If you break this thing, I want the shiny red one. With all the buttons... And the drawer, stand thingie." 

Draco chuckles softly, muffling the sound with Harry's neck. "Sure thing, sweetheart," he simpers. He means it though, he doesn't give a shit what sort of Muggle machine Harry wants; he will get him whatever his heart desires. Not that he would admit such sappy thoughts aloud; Harry knows. The goofy, sappy smile on his lips and in his green eyes says as much. He focuses back on his task, pulling Harry closer to the edge so he can have easier access. "Merlin," he breathes, somehow still amazed and completely undone by the firm, slick, warmth that is Harry. He grits his teeth when he hears Harry giggle, apparently well aware of the direction of his thoughts. He doesn't mind, per se, but it's hard to concentrate when he hears that sound. He shuts Harry up with another kiss, tangling one hand in his hair and pulling _just_ so, just how Harry likes and makes the man go limp with a happy little purring sigh of pleasure. 

Damn right, Draco muses as he goes back on task. He makes a self-satisfied little sound of his own and wiggles another finger in. 

Not that it's a job; it's a very happily done... hobby, if anything, and he could spend hours reducing Harry into a puddle of goo. Not that he's ever given that long. Harry gets quite demanding after a certain point, his hands get grabby and his voice low and insistent when Draco takes too long. He runs his free hand all over Harry's body, briefly rolling and flicking one pebbled nipple before sliding back down to caress one trembling thigh. He enjoys the soft gasping moans as he works Harry open and urges Harry's legs around him. He gives a quiet grunting moan at the exquisite feel of those legs wrapping around him; warm. Tightly. Powerful. Utterly perfect, really.

"Draco," Harry says, reaching down and trying to bat Draco's dextrous, wonderful, talented hand away. He's ready enough and he would probably go crazy if Draco keeps teasing him. Fingers are no longer satisfying. "Go," he demands.

Draco smirks and nods, quite used to Harry's demanding ways. He raises an eyebrow and glances down at his cock, shivering with a grunt when he feels Harry's magic whisper over him and leaves him perfectly slick. Fuck, that's hot. Harry's hand is back, not swatting this time, gliding down his cock and spreading the lube around. He chokes out a breathless chuckle when Harry's hand lingers, tightening in just the right, perfect way before leaving.

He doesn't pause, not wanting an irate Harry to take matters into his own hands, and slowly eases himself into his wonderful Harry. He has to pause a moment, like always, when he's overwhelmed by the welcoming tightness. He leans up for a heated kiss, humming at the messy way Harry's tongue and teeth come into play. If he wasn't already aware of Harry's impatience, that would have told him. He refuses to go fast though, rushing and possibly hurting the other man, and he takes a certain amount of pride (and personal sense of pleasure) at the slow, steady glide that always has Harry mindless and writhing by the time he's done. 

A slow circling of hips and he continues, his eyes occasionally flicking down to watch as he eases into Harry. He can't even describe what an erotic turn on it is to see the way Harry's body grips around his cock, the way it pulls him in and _clenches_. He groans at the sight and focuses on Harry's face again, not minding the urge to be sappy as he gazes into lust-hazy green eyes, and cups his jaw with his free hand. He strokes along Harry's bottom lip with his thumb, letting the adoring warmth he feels show and smiles when Harry gets a gooey, goofy smile in return. 

Harry tries not to think about the fact that he's on top of a washer, instead focusing on the mind-numbing pleasure shooting through his body. He holds on when he senses Draco getting ready for the thorough part of the shagging and happily wraps himself around the blonde long enough to fondle his clenching arse and kiss him passionately again, feeling quite thankful he's scootched up enough to not smack his head or get his back smashed up against the machine. 

Their pants, moans, whispered names, the rhythmic metallic clanging sound of their movements denting the surface every-so-often, and the washer itself quietly chugging away and shifting on the floor. He's aware he's babbling and moaning, the angle and height the washer has him placed at is damn near perfect for Draco to just grip his thighs and go. His head falls back and he clenches when he feels teeth nip at his throat, a hot, wet tongue following the path. He makes an embarrassing whimpering noise that only proves to urge Draco into a faster pace, a hand sliding down his damp belly and thighs, by-passing his leaking cock (the bastard). He moans a bit louder when Draco's hand finally encloses his cock and pumps him. 

Merlin, they need to do this again, he blearily thinks as everything tightens in that painful-pleasure way. They're both moaning into each other's mouths with sloppy kisses in the way that's passionate, affectionate and erotic at the same time when your brain is melting from orgasm. He clenches around Draco, making a moaning/grunting sound when he splashes their chests with his come at nearly the exact time he feels Draco fill him hotly. He feels like a sap when he wants to coo and cuddle Draco for the mutual orgasm. 

"We need to do this again," Harry pants out, his voice slightly muffled by Draco's chest. He has no desire to move yet, still quite enjoying the feeling of Draco filling him, slick and warm. He feels Draco shrug and feels his chuckle vibrate against his chest and nuzzles in closer, his arms and legs tightening around the softly panting blonde. He doesn't protest when Draco finally pulls away, wincing slightly as he feels Draco's soft cock slip out with an obscene (but rather erotic) wet, slapping sound.

Draco watches, entranced as usual, as come dribbles and follows his cock. He drags a finger through the mess and nearly pops it in his mouth (or Harry's) but just vanishes it with a flick of his wrist, instead. He carefully wipes the rest of the sticky mess away with a conjured cloth, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder before pulling Harry close again. He is only rethinking the whole 'fuck Harry on the washer' idea merely because he wants to curl up and nap. Kind of hard in their current spot and the idea of going all the way upstairs makes him want to pout. "So. Did we break it?" he asks a few moments later.

Harry shrugs. "I dunno." He would have to get up to see if the washer is silent because it's done, or because they broke it. He doesn't want to move just yet, though. He nuzzles against Draco's neck, humming happily at the musky, sweaty smell Draco always gets after a thorough job of pounding him into the mattress... er... washer.

Even if they did, he's not replacing this washer.

Ever.


End file.
